gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stun rifle
Summary The Stun rifle is a long, heavy and powerful rifle that uses an electicly charged needle to paralyze targets. The needle amunition inflicts little damage but will stun an enemy for one second. That second will alow the stun rifle user's allies to get a clear shot at the target. If an enemy's gun is hit the needle will short out the gun for a few seconds. The needles fired are launched by having a small amount of powderized imulsion that is encased in the rear of the needle detonate and shot the electricly carged needle forward at a tremendous pace. operation The stun rifle is slow to reload but has a clip size of three needles and a total ammo capacity of 30 needles. Time between the shots is short, about a third of a second. The needles are also as accurate as the lancer in automatic fire but are more accurate wher fired one by one. The zoom on the rifle is also only as powerful as the hammerburst's. The fact thet imulsion, not gunpowder, launches the needle give the Stun rifle surprisingly little recoil but results in a muzzle flash and noise of a charging torque bow. Reloading The electricly charged bullets are loaded three at a time into a hopper on the side of the gun. Due to the fact that the bullets are handled unprotected by a clip or magazine, if the active reload fails the user will be stuned. If a perfect active reload happens then four needles will be loaded and shot more accurately. History The stun rifle was invented Talkum Loncas in August in 2 AE. He was trying to figure out a way to short out corpser's electronic eyes. He started with a modified longshot with electricly charged bullets. The bullets did not work because they wouldn't pierce the armor. So he started from scratch and a year later he came out with the Srun rifle V.1. models The Stun Rifle V.1 (ST1) was a single shot bolt action rifle with a ellongated bullet charged with 1,000 volts. The bullets were proppeled by compresed CO2 gas and woefuly un accurate. The ST2 was more powerful than the ST1 and used gunpowder instead of CO2. It was still as unaccurate as the ST1 but with a better range. The ST3 came out a year prior to Marcus Fenix's release and was a giant leap forward. The ST3 was a few times more accurate and carried a 10,000 volt charge. Another advance was in the bullet which was now a needle and the imulsion powder in place of gunpowder. It could now disable any electronic equipment and even guns. The huge electrical charge alowed the rifle to cause a brumak to twich, Which is still better than the lancer against brumaks. variants The Stun rifle has two variants with the same purpose. One is the belt feed Stun gattling gun (SGG) which fires the same darts as the ST3 butfires alot more faster and is mounted. The large fire rate is good against reavers. The other one is electromissle launcher (EML) which is a laser guided missle that is used to subdue brumaks stealthly and quickly. the only drawback is that they can only be fitted centuar tanks. These two weapons are classified as variants because the ues the same principle and are made by Talkom Weapons. Category:Weapons